This Utility Model application consists, as its title indicates, of an xe2x80x9cELECTRICAL CONNECTOR ASSEMBLY,xe2x80x9d whose new construction, form and design characteristics meet the objective for which it was specifically designed, with maximum security and effectiveness.
Electrical connectors are known that essentially comprise a housing manufactured of an appropriate insulating material, inside of which there are electrical terminals, for example, quick connection electrical terminals. For this, said housings internally include multiple divisions that define some cavities through which the corresponding wires go.
Conventional housings include a terminal locking element to secure the terminal""s position with respect to the housing. This locking element is inserted into the housing once the terminals have been correctly placed inside of the housing. The conventional structure of the locking element consists, in general terms, of a basically rectangular plate provided with some circular openings to allow wires to go through, from which two parallel plates emerge perpendicularly to the first one; these plates are both equipped with multiple ribs arranged parallel to each other, defining some grooves that match up with these openings, which serve as guides for the wiring.
Connectors that are currently known also include a closing plate equipped with multiple transverse holes that serve as guides for the wiring.
An objective of this invention consists of providing a more versatile and effective electrical connector assembly.
Another objective of the invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly that is more simply structured than the connectors that have been in use up until now for the same purpose, and which would therefore be more economical.
An electrical connector assembly in accordance with this invention comprises, along general lines:
a housing to accommodate electrical terminals in its
means for locking each electrical terminal inside said, housing;
a top or lid;
means for maintaining said terminals in position, comprising a locking body that is inserted into said housing; and
means for fixing the lid and the housing.
The particularity of the electrical connector assembly referred to in this invention lies in the fact that said lid includes multiple transverse holes for accommodating the electrical terminals.
Thanks to this characteristic, the connector assembly of the invention dispenses with the closing plate with transverse holes to guide the wiring that conventional assemblies have. Because of this, the assembly weighs less and is simpler from a functional and construction point of view as it requires fewer parts.
Another particularity of the connector assembly that is the object of this invention lies in the fact that this assembly includes some means of coupling the lid to the housing, so that when the lid is coupled to the housing there is a separation between them, to allow the wiring to pass to the outside through the opposing ends of the lid.
In this way, the wiring follows a basically T-shaped path as it passes through the assembly referred to in this invention, a fact that positively influences the distribution of the wires.
According to one aspect of the invention, the locking body includes at least two flanges that extend inside the housing, each of whose free ends defines a projection that can be connected to a complementary projection inside the housing, with said flanges allowing the locking body to be mounted inside the housing in a first position in which said locking element is partially outside of the housing to mount the terminals, and in a second position (working position) in which the locking element is placed completely inside the housing.
The first position of the locking body allows connector assemblies to be supplied with the locking body pre-mounted, allowing each connector assembly to be shipped and handled (the electrical terminals mounted) as if it were a single part, avoiding the use of separate packing materials for the housing and the locking body. Once the terminals have been properly mounted in the housing, the locking element can be pressed completely towards the housing, in order for it to be placed in the second position, or working position, in which it holds the terminals of the electrical connector assembly in place.
Preferably, the aforementioned means of coupling the lid to the housing comprise multiple legs that protrude downwards from the lid, whose lower ends include a hole for accommodating some projections formed in the housing.
Advantageously, the lid of the connector assembly comprises a body, basically in the shape of an inverted U in cross section, whose upper face has a central depression intended to receive said means of fixing the lid and the housing. The invention also anticipates that the means for fixing the lid consist of a screw whose head is accommodated in the aforementioned depression in the lid and whose shank will run through the inside of the locking body, fixing the lid and the housing to each other and preventing axial shifting between them.
The shank of the screw is equipped with a peripheral groove appropriately sized to accommodate a serrated washer which assists in securing the lid and the housing. The combination of a washer and a screw equipped with a groove on its shank allows the lid and the housing to be removed with the locking body placed inside the housing.
The means for coupling each terminal consist of a projection that protrudes radially through the inside of the hole in the housing, which is to hold the end of the electrical terminal in place. This arrangement allows quick and easy mounting of the terminals in the housing at the same time as guaranteeing that they will be secured.
The external geometry of said locking body is complementary to the internal geometry of the aforementioned housing, both elements being symmetrical with respect to two axes.